Naruto: Songs From A Blackbird
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are being sent out on a mission to escort a young fair lady who calls herself Marion Raven to the land of the snow, which Naruto hasn't been to for a long time. Hinata has to learn deal with her internal feelings with the situation is being put under. But as Naruto and Hinata goes further to the mission, Marion appears to be more than what she lets herself on.


**Introduction:**

It was the spring when Hinata was jogging through the neighborhoods. The young Hguya chimed and inhaled how good it felt to walk outside. The atmosphere had been nice and breezy, which is what Konoha needed after a long cold winter. It was what Hinata really needed.

She had been sick of the cold for several weeks, so she wasn't permitted to accept any missions during the time being. She had been itching to go out again and do something useful. She really hated being stuck in the Hguya household with the elders. She felt needy and obsolete.

She shook off the negative vibes off of her as she told herself that today was going to be a great day. As she was walking, she spotted Naruto walking towards her direction, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata," Naruto called, "grandma Tsunade called for a mission."

"Ah okay, Naurto," she said, blushed slightly.

Her blush deepens when the blonde grabbed her. She felt a little piece of heaven when she was with him. It seemed that this day was getting better and better.

"We're needed to the land of the snow…?" Hinata asked wearily.

"Yes," the Tsunade nodded, "I need you two to escort this young lady to Yukigakure. There are many bandits that would rob her during the long trip."

The hokage introduced them to a woman in her late twenties. She had long wavy brown hair and chestnut eyes; it was presumably that she is indeed the natives of the land of the snow as indicated by how fair her skin is.

"It's nice to meet you," the woman bowed, "My persona is Marion Raven."

She took off a big heavy coat, which revealed her plain black clothing. She had bandage covering her arms, as though she had been injured. But even then, she still looked extremely graciously elegant from the way her body posture was standing. It was though she was royalty.

"Persona?" Naruto said, "Well, it is a strange name if it was your name."

She chuckled by the teenager's sense of humor, "Indeed. I shall place my life at your hands."

Hinata smiled, "If I may ask, why keep a persona?"

"I have people who are out to get me." She continued, "I have to use a persona in order to remain hidden for the time being. I am a very important lady, one that the Konoha must greatly value."

"I see," she said sternly, "I will do my best to protect you, my lady."

"Thank you." She said graciously.

"The goal is to get there a week and a week back," Tsunade instructed, "I don't want you guys to be fooling around, especially not during the state that this village is in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Don't worry, grandma Tsunade," Naruto reassured, "we can do this."

"Idiot," she smacked him, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop with the names."

"Ow…" the blonde male twitched from the black bruise.

"Oh my," Marion said, although not stricken by the incident.

Meanwhile, Hinata grasped, feeling sad for her crush.

"Naruto…" Hinata muttered.

She supposed that the day wasn't going to be that great after all.

It had been the morning when Hinata and Naruto had begun their mission to escort the lady. Naruto had been his talkative self as usual, so he decided to know more about the mysterious woman.

"So, what brought you to Konoha?"

"Well," she flipped her hair to the back, "I was in a special meeting with the councilors about exported and imported goods."

"Really," he said, "You didn't do anything fun? You didn't even check out the Ramen Ichiraku?"

"Oh I have," she smiled, "they serve really good food. I might go there again when I visit back."

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Hinata said politely, "we're going to need tickets to arrive to Yukigare. Lady Tsunade wasn't able to provide that part."

"Don't worry," the woman reassured, "I'll supply us the transportation means for us. I work with the man who functions the stream boat near, so it shouldn't be much of a hussle."

"Mmmm" Nauto recalled back, "I haven't been in the land of snow for a long time."

"You've been there before," Marion asked.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "I was there to protect a princess. It was an interesting mission, none-the-less."-He smiled-"I guess in a way, this is like déjà vu—except that you're not as hard-headed as that lady."

Marion chuckled, understanding who he was referring to, "Lady Koyuki told me about you once, as if I recall correctly. You were the boy who wouldn't give up her, persisting to her for an autograph."-Naruto grunted, and before he could say anything, the brunette continued-"You were a brave and courageous boy, as she stated. I think she'd be surprise to see you again."

Naruto made a face.

"I wasn't a boy," Naruto stated, "I had been a man by then. And besides, I did what I did because it's the way of the ninja."

While they were talking, Hinata had listened quietly. She interested in hearing the conversation, but she felt a bit sad by the feeling of jealousy forming.

_I shouldn't be, _Hinata told herself, _Naruto is just being himself after all._

She sighed. She always wanted to be on a mission alone with Naruto, but she didn't want it to be in this fashion. If there was one thing that she hated about herself was this tiny form of jealousy that she gets even though she tries not to show it.

She sighed, trying to remember the advice that Neji would tell her.

"_All you have to do," he stated, "is to try not thinking about those negative vibes. Do something that would get off your mind from it."_

Hinata frowned, knowing that it wouldn't work in this situation. But then she remembered that he'd simply scorn her, and tell her to at least try before giving up. She pumped her fists up, determined to not feel insecure about herself.

_I can do this_, she declared.

* * *

**A/N: I plan to continue this, but you're going to have to be extremely patient with me. I already put myself in the position with other obligations, so it's going to be a while before I continue this story. So I am so sincerely sorry. I'm being put under a time limit, so I apologize if everything feels rushed. I'm bad. ;_; **

**And also Marion is not an original character of mine—she's actually a real artist. Her name is Marion Raven, but her real surname is Ravn.**

**Anyways, Norwegian singer Marion Ravn is releasing her new album, Songs From A Blackbird, on April 8th in Norway, but that doesn't mean you can't take a listen of her music. Her new single, The Minute, is out in youtube. Check out her music and support her. Here is a list to find out more about her. Ifyou live anywhere in Europe, you can order it at cdon dot com. Here's also a list of links for more info about her:**

**www dot marionravn dot no**

**www dot marion2u dot com**

**Her facebook and twitter which is Marion Raven**

**Her itunes which is h itunes dot apple dot com / artist / marion-ravn / id203939897 ?l = nb**


End file.
